Acornshade's Mistake
by Echo-pop
Summary: Acornshade and her sisters used to be very close, but a terrible secret has torn Acornshade apart. She wants to forgive her sisters, but a mistake sends her begging for their forgiveness. Can she live with her mistakes? Or will she break under pressure? (Rated T because this is Warriors)
1. Prologue

**Alright! here we have the prologue for my new (and first) fanfic! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own ANY of the characters except Acornshade! The characters belong to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 _Acornshade ran through the_ undergrowth, her mind reeling from the secret she had just learned. The leaves and twigs slapping against her flanks didn't interrupt her quick pace towards the lake. She paused as she found herself bathed in moonlight, looking straight out onto the shimmering lake; she sat down, breathing heavily, as she thought about what had happened, unaware of a cat slowly sneaking up behind her. She wanted to wail in anger and agony, up at the stars that seemed to taunt her, she wanted to claw and bite everything in her way, she wanted her sister to feel pain, the same pain she felt after the secret had been revealed.

"He's dead"Acornshade looked up - surprised - into the amber eyes of a dark tabby tom, and he continued, "He's _dead_ because of her, he's dead. Because of her, three cats are kinless. Because of her, I- I am lost.". Acornshade blinked as tears filled her eyes, and she buried her head in his soft pelt, letting out a tortured wail. Instead of pulling away, the heartbroken tom curled around her and softly whispered "they had their secret, and we can have ours." She looked up at him hopefully and smiled, "There's no harm in that." she meowed, before curling up again, and - although unknown - making the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

 **yeah, soooo, I hope you liked it! I known it's REALLY short, but it is just a prologue! so, yeah, you'll probably figure out who the tom was in the first chapter, if you haven't already!**

 **~ Echo**


	2. Chapter 1 (Kithood)

**Hello! Echo here! And I've FINALLY finished the first chapter of Acornshade's mistake! Yay! Ok, and now to reply to the reviews!**

 **Foxtail of Stormclan ; Thank you! I plan on getting the next chapter up soon! And for now here is the kithood!**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty ; Thanks! I hope it becomes a full story soon too!**

 **Guest ; Thank you! I'm glad you think it's interesting! Maybe you'll figure out who the to is in this chapter. ):3**

* * *

 **Acornkit's POV**

Acornkit woke from her deep slumber, and she opened her eyes for the first time, taking in the world –or at least the nursery- she stumbled out of her nest, and woke up her sister, Squirrelkit. Squirrelkit jumped up and turned around, her eyes widening when she saw Acornkit.

"You've opened your eyes!" she meowed excitedly, and then licked Acornkit across her cheek,

"Bleh!" Acornkit yowled, tripping over her tail to get away.

"Wait!" Acornkit stopped at the yowl of a sandy colored she-cat, blocking the entrance, "Oh, Acornkit! You've finally opened your eyes, I was so worried…"

Acornkit mewed indignantly, as Sandstorm fawned over her, and Squirrelkit shot her a grin of amusement, before heading towards the nursery entrance.

* * *

Acornkit had _finally_ escaped her mother's grasp, and she set off to find her sisters. Stumbling across the clearing, she bumped into a large gray tom, who kindly set her in the direction of the medicine den.

As she stepped through the fern tunnel, Acornkit recognized the scent of Leafkit, and another cat scent, that smelt strongly of herbs and fear.

"Leafkit?" she mewed tentatively, afraid to go any further into the dark cave.

"Acornkit? What are yo-" Leafkit was cut off as Acornkit stumbled, and tripped over a leafy fern. The next thing she knew, Acornkit was standing up in a pile of dark, leafy plants, that smelled very strong to her kitten nose.

"Hi, Leafkit! Who's your friend?" Acornkit meowed, oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, stepping off of the leaves, she sat back on her haunches, the fluff on her head sticking up into a point.

* * *

 **Leafkit's POV**

Leafkit rolled her eyes, her sister was _so_ clumsy! And it wasn't just Acornkit, earlier that day, Squirrelkit had stepped on her tail, chasing after Brambleclaw.

 _She sure showed him!_ Leafkit thought, remembering how the young warrior's ear tips had turned red as Firestar questioned him.

" _Leafkit!_ " Acornkit's mew brought her back to the present.

"Uh, yeah, hi Acornkit. This is Cinderpelt," She glared at her sister, " _the medicine cat_ "

"So that's why you smell like herbs and fear!" Acornkit replied, in true Acornkit fashion.

Cinderpelt didn't seem offended, and she went over and licked the top of Acornkit's head, making her squeak in protest.

"Well, Acornkit! You are a great sniffer!" Cinderpelt placed a paw on her little nose "you'll make a great hunter one day!"

Leafkit started rearranging the herbs, while Acornkit lapped up all the attention she was getting. Leafkit loved her little sister, but honestly, why did she get all the attention? Leafkit pondered this, while padding over to the herb storage. _Is it because she's easily the smallest kit? Or is it because she's always so cheerful?_ Leafkit thought about it, drifting into her own little world.

" _Leafkit!_ " Leafkit was interrupted by the sharp mew of Cinderpelt. She turned around, and Cinderpelt let out a soft purr of amusement, motioning towards the entrance.

"Acornkit left to find Squirrelkit, you should go after her," Cinderpelt meowed, giving her a soft smile, "don't worry, I can handle it in here"

Leafkit looked up hopefully, her amber eyes sparkling, "Really?" without waiting for a reply, she scrambled out of the herb storage, and she climbed through the fern tunnel, spotting her sisters sandy pelt, she raced towards Acornkit.

 **Squirrelkit's POV**

Squirrelkit glared at the brown tabby from her perch under the bush, her green eyes glinting with mystery.

 _That'll show him!_ She thought, _Serves him right! Calling me a mousebrained kit!_ Squirrelkit sniffed with distain, that old badger would get what's coming to him!

"Squirrelkit!" a paw prodded her back, and she turned to see Acornkit.

"SHHH!" she hissed, slapping her tail across Acornkit's muzzle.

Acornkit merely swatting it away with her forepaw, and mewed "fire ants in the nest again?"

"Oh, please," She replied, with a swish of her tail "Who do you think I am? I filled it with sand from the dirtplace, and a thorn!"

"you've gottin' better!" Acornkit mewed jokingly, batting a paw over her ear.

Squirrelkit motioned for silence, as the sun slipped behind the trees, and Brambleclaw headed for the warriors den.

* * *

Just then, Leafkit appeared on Squirrelkit's other side,

"Hi, Squirrelkit, Acornkit." She meowed, and then followed their gaze towards the warriors den.

Squirrelkit gave her sister a friendly nudge, before averting her attention back to Brambleclaw.

Just then, Brambleclaw came pelting out of the warriors den, and Squirrelkit leaped out in front of him, sending out a bout of laughter, and then meowing an undignified 'I told you so!' before slipping and crashing into him.

Acornkit and Leafkit both padded out and sniggered at the tangling cats, before pelting towards the nursery.

* * *

 **Yup! Another short one! Sorry about that, but I really don't know want to write about for the kithood, sooooo, yeah. Tell me if you want the next chapter to be their apprenticeship or if I should do one more chapter of kithood! :3**

 **Oh, and that Gray cat waz Graystripe! I wuv Graystripe :3 3 Free Graystripe plushies for everyone!**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! Remember to R &R!**

 **~Echo**


End file.
